


Damnnit all Romanoff

by fairyelephant



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Hydra (Marvel), Natasha Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Clint, SHIELD, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyelephant/pseuds/fairyelephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers had all seen missions go south before, but never quite like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what this is or what it is going to be, I'm just gonna see how it goes://  
> There's probably a ton of warnings that I've missed and as I'm updating as I go, I've tried to guess at what might happen but there's inevitably going to be some I've missed.  
> TRIGGER WARNINGS
> 
> DISCLAIMER- THE CHARACTERS AND STUFF AREN'T MINE, I'M JUST BORROWING THEM FOR A WHILE...

Clint flinched awake from another nightmare. Tonight had just not been a good night for him; this was the third nightmare in less than four hours. Clint thought of Natasha, of how when he had a nightmare (which was frequently), she would be there to shake him awake, to talk it through and to stop him from torturing himself with the past. But Natasha had been gone for the last three months on an undercover mission in Russia under orders to infiltrate, gather intelligence then burn a Hydra compound to the ground.   
Clint accepted that he wasn’t going to sleep tonight. Sighing heavily, he rolled out of bed, got dressed and made his way to the lift.  
“Where to Mr Barton?” asked Jarvis. The AI had taken a while for Clint to get used to: bar very few people, Clint wasn’t used to being helped.   
“The range please Jarvis. Is there any news from Tasha?”  
“She checked in with SHIELD about an hour ago Mr Barton. Apart from that, I know nothing sir.”  
Clint sighed heavily. He hadn’t been allowed to talk to Tasha while she was on this mission, Fury had claimed something about the risk of compromising her being too high. Which Clint didn’t believe for a minute. It was probably more to do with the fact that Fury was still mad that Clint and Natasha got married without even telling him. Phil had only found out two months ago and because of his position within the agency, he was forced to tell Fury. Clint didn’t blame Phil of course, it was more than his job was worth to keep it from Fury. Which is why Clint and Natasha had kept it from him.  
Clint rode the rest of the lift in uncomfortable silence. 

Once Clint reached the right floor, he thanked Jarvis and got off. He got out his bow and arrows then started shooting. He didn’t stop until his arms ached. Then he started on a punching bag, beating all of his frustration into it. Then he completed the parkour course. Then he threw knives. Then he went to the sparring mats and pretended he was fighting Tasha. Then he collapsed, exhausted, and he slept.   
Steve found Clint asleep on the sparring mats the next morning and woke him so he could struggle through the day. Then he could face his nightmares and escape to the training rooms again each night. And so Clint’s life carried on in this routine. Until one day it didn’t.

Clint was watching ‘The Breakfast Club’ with Steve in an attempt to help him get up to date with pop culture. Clint had seen it so many times that he could recite all the words but Steve was absorbed into the film, so much so that he didn’t notice when Clint’s phone started playing the itsy bitsy spider. This slightly panicked Clint as it was Tasha’s personalised ringtone. Of course he wasn’t going to reject her call, so he answered.  
“Nat? Are you okay? Are you hurt? What’s up?”  
“Barton shut up and listen. I’ve been compromised. They’re going to torture me but I can take it. I’m going in for more intel. If you’re not fast, they will kill me. I have a tracker in my molar implant but I’m not sure how long that will stay in my mouth. I love you.” Then Natasha hung up and Clint was left listening to an empty dial tone. It took him a minute to register what had just happened but as soon as he comprehended it, Clint was assembling the team and notifying SHIELD. While he didn’t doubt Natasha could take it, he didn’t want to risk anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure whether or not to carry on with Clint's point of view or to change to Natasha's. I changed to Natasha's but suspect I will be fluctuating between the two.
> 
> DISCLAIMER- AGAIN, THE CHARACTERS AND STUFF DON'T BELONG TO ME!!!
> 
> This fic is an absolute wreck and isn't going at all how I planned... Hopefully it'll all work out okay though!

Natasha hung up the phone and exhaled sharply. She’d lost virtually all the lead she’d previously gained in the time that it had taken her to call Barton. And with a fractured ankle, one eye swollen shut, bruised ribs and a bullet wound, Natasha knew she wasn’t going to escape from this. Slipping back into the façade of the Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff mentally prepared herself for the torture that she was going to have to endure.

As the Hydra agents gagged, blindfolded and restrained her, the Black Widow sighed. She wished that they’d try harder considering that they were genuinely trying to stop her from escaping: it would take her less than a minute to slip the handcuffs and untie herself. However, the Black Widow had already decided that she was going to allow herself to be captured, so she allowed the agents to toss her into the back of a truck and she waited.

Eventually, they arrived at a HYDRA compound and the truck shuddered to a stop. A huge man pulled the Black Widow out of the truck and ran his hands over her body, conveying his delight to the other agents. Into her ear, he murmured about the things he would do to her given a chance, whilst continuing to run his hands over her. The Black Widow was a world-feared assassin-she didn’t have to deal with this. So she didn’t. Quickly, she twisted, kicked him in the balls and kneed him in the face. She cackled as best as she could with the gag because if they hadn’t underestimated her so severely, then her ankles would have been bound as well as her wrists. One down, the Widow thought to herself. She ducked instinctly as she felt a rush of air over her face and countered another punch by flipping someone over and dislocating their shoulder. She turned to fight yet another agent but the blindfold was impacting her ability. In the extra second it had taken her to visualise her attack, the attacker had landed a fist to her already bruised ribs. She sucked in a rugged breath and continued fighting, twisting and ducking but it wasn’t long until someone landed another solid hit to her ribs. She felt at least two crack and she winced as someone landed a blow to her ankle. Almost immediately, she fell to the ground and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to apologise for the crazy short chapters, I don't have it in me to write a decent length chapter but I'm working on it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M REALLY SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN FOREVER.. THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT HOPEFULLY I'LL UPLOAD AGAIN SOON!!  
> DISCLAIMER, ONCE AGAIN, NOTHING IS MINE!!

“You and your Goddamned wife Barton! Is it even possible for either of you to complete a mission with no hitches or complications or drama or anything unexpected? You two are going to be the death of me. You and the team had better get Romanoff back, that’s all I’m going to say.”  
“You can count on it Director.”  
“Too Goddamned right Barton, too Goddamned right.”

Ten hours later, Clint Barton and the Avengers (minus the Black Widow) were landing in an open space somewhere in the Russian wilderness, approximately four miles out from where Natasha’s molar implant had led them. Which didn’t necessarily mean four miles from Natasha, but it was all that the Avengers had to go on. Climbing out of the quinjet, Tony Stark wrinkled his face at the blanket of snow before snapping on his Iron Man mask. Bruce Banner looked equally unimpressed. At least he did until he started going green. Captain America and Thor looked at Clint, awaiting instructions.  
“Okay, we’ll have to hike the four miles or so but that should only take an hour maximum, less if we jog. I don’t know exactly how bad it is, but Tasha never asks for help.” Shuddering at this thought, Clint turned to the group, nodded, then started jogging.

The freezing air choked the avengers as they ran. It worked its way into their lungs, causing an unpleasant sensation in their throats. But the pain helped them to focus. After a long, cross country run, the group stopped when they hit a tarmac road and what looked like an underground bunker.   
“I sure hope you’re ready, because this is it.” Said Clint with a menacing grin.


End file.
